The Very Thought of You
by Tania-R
Summary: Jack, Janet, shower scene and fluffy towels!


The very thought of you  
  
Author: Tania_R  
  
E mail: Tania_Chesala_R@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Humour/Romance  
  
Summary: Janet, Jack, Shower scene and fluffy white towels!!!  
  
Rating: PG-15 soon to be N17  
  
Spoilers: Some of.......... season 2 and 5 not really spoilers   
  
Warnings: TOM CRUISE!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This so silly!!!! But I just had to write it!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and   
  
Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, and all other characters who have appeared in the   
  
series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the copyright   
  
property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp,Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
  
Productions and Stargate SG-1. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement   
  
upon Those right and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea   
  
and The story itself are the sole property of the author.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
Oh what a day Janet sighed as she dumped the last medical report in her out box.  
  
She stood up and stretched her arms in the air and leaned her tensed body from left to   
  
right she let out a moan as she heard a few faint cracks coming from her back.  
  
She pulled both hands back down again and placed them on her shoulders gently   
  
messaging out   
  
the kinks.   
  
'Janet, warm, soothing, relaxing ...SHOWER!!'  
  
Janet's eyes shot open as her sub conscious screamed at her to hit the bases showers.  
  
'Hmmm, yes' her conscious replied to its sub.   
  
'That sounds like a good idea.'  
  
Wrapped in a fluffy white towel Janet padded bare foot to the showers from the locker   
  
rooms It was now 2300. Any normal person would have.... actually any sane person would   
  
have gone home by now. Janet sighed as she thought of all the people at SGC who got to go home at   
  
'normal times' They were probably all nice and warm resting their heads on their soft pillows   
  
engulfed in there Overly fluffy doona's dreaming of pixies and moon dust. Hmmm..Janet sighed her   
  
thoughts making her more sleepy.  
  
She shed her towel as she stepped into the shower cubicle. She felt her petite body   
  
tense at the loss of the warmth ..She turned the hot water on she held her hand out waiting   
  
for the water to get warm her body shivered violently at the first drops of   
  
cold water. It subsided as the water steadily got warmer.   
  
When it started to get hot she turned the cold water on. She only needed a  
  
few short turns of the taps to get the water temperature perfect. Now completely   
  
satisfied she stepped into the cascading droplets of water.  
  
Ohhh she let out a loud sigh as the warm water instantly began to loosen the knots   
  
that plagued her small body. Hmm..... she sighed again turning around to face the showerhead   
  
letting the soothing water run down her front. ahhhh wonderfuuuuuuul....hmmmmmmmmm  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Who on earth was making all that noise? Colonel O'Neil pondered.   
  
He had just finished his last mission report. The time 2300. unbelievable this was the  
  
third night in a row where he had to stay back at the sgc to complete a mountain of   
  
work and that mountain wasn't going to retreat back into a hill anytime soon. He sighed while   
  
he loosened his belt buckle he would probably have to remain at the sgc there was no   
  
point going back home considering he would have to be back again in a couple of hours.  
  
The Colonel opened his locker he reached for his night bag just as he clenched his fist   
  
around the handles he heard another moan coming from the shower cubicles.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Hey Lady, keep it down will ya" He shouted in an amused sort of way.  
  
He laughed to himself when he heard an alarmed 'oh' coming from the cubicles.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ohmigod!!!!!!" Janet cried (not too loud).   
  
Colonel O'Neil!!!   
  
Colonel O'neil, here, in the locker rooms!!!!   
  
SHE WAS SOOO EMBARRASSED!!   
  
Here she was ooohhing and ahhhing (very loudly) like some idiot and all the time   
  
Colonel O'Neil had been listening to her.... well hang on she couldn't be sure of that   
  
but she knew he had heard her the last time. Janet winced as she realized her little  
  
moans of Shower pleasure did sound very amorous.  
  
She slapped herself over the head.  
  
Now how the hell was she going to get out of here without the Colonel seeing her!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Contrary to what other people may think Colonel O'Neil was a true Gentleman. He   
  
didn't want to alarm the female officer in the cubicles by his presence so he   
  
waited outside in the locker room for her to finish.   
  
2330   
  
How long does it take to have a Shower!! He grumbled to himself.  
  
He was sitting on the wooden bench, wearing only a white towel around his middle.  
  
Legs apart, hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped, arms stretched  
  
out in front of him.   
  
If she doesn't come out in 5 minutes I am just going to walk in there and drag her out   
  
myself!!  
  
(dear reader please try to keep in mind about the gentleman comment made earlier)  
  
  
  
5 minutes later   
  
Janet was still trying to think of a way to get out of this situation without the colonel  
  
seeing her. It wasn't seeing him in general that bothered her. She had seen him in a   
  
sate of undress at leat twice a week, no it wasn't that. It was just that she was too   
  
embarrassed to face him after her little 'moan like a whore' act.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ok lady"   
  
Ohmigod the Colonel!  
  
"If you don't come out of there this instant I am going to come in there and drag you   
  
out!!" He really wasn't going to go through with it. He just hoped that she knew who he was   
  
and knew that he would carry out his threat. You don't become the CO of sg1 for nothing.  
  
"No, no." "Colonel I am done....." She turned off the water immediately. The thought   
  
of the Colonel seeing her naked right now petrified her.   
  
Well there really is no use hiding from him now he has just heard my voice I am sure   
  
he knows who I am now. She sighed shaking her head  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
JANET!!!!! The Colonel thought to himself. Was that the voice of Dr. Janet Fraiser   
  
that he just heard? and the voice he had heard before? His eyes grew wide!!  
  
"Doc, what the hell are you doing in there??"  
  
" I was having a shower sir" Janet said walking into the locker room, surprising him a   
  
little. Janet stared at Jack he was only wearing a towel and that adorable smirk on his face.  
  
Janet noticed that the Colonel was getting closer to her.   
  
How can that be? She wasn't walking towards him. OHmiGod he was walking   
  
towards her!  
  
All of a sudden everything was going in slow motion, it was like that black hole   
  
encounter the base had a few years back.  
  
Picture if you will the scene in the movie 'The Firm' when Tom Cruise walks towards his   
  
On screen wife in slow motion (while there is music blaring out in the background)  
  
to whisper in his wife's ears that their whole house had been wired by the Firm.  
  
That is exactly the scene that was enfolding in the locker room. In Tom Cruise's place   
  
was Colonel Jack O'Neil (who is a lot taller then Tom Cruise) he was striding slowly   
  
towards Janet (well that was how Janet was interpreting it) and in the place of the wife was our  
  
little Doctor Fraiser. He head slowly slanted up as he got nearer. In the place of  
  
'blaring music in the back ground' There was alarm bells going off in Janet's head.   
  
Jack had reached Janet he slowly lifted his right arm up and cupped the back of her   
  
head he pulled her to the nap of his neck and whispered gently in her ear his lips only a few  
  
Milimeters away from it "was that all you were doing?"   
  
Janet closed her eyes.  
  
Jack slowly retrieved his arm from the back of her neck making sure he let his hands   
  
slide down her neck and then her shoulder and his fingertips slightly brushing her clavicle.   
  
(dear reader please remember the gentleman comment.....ooh come on...please)  
  
He smiled slightly and walked past her to the cubicles (think of the slight smile he  
  
had at the end of the episode in 'revelation' as he joined the rest of his team mates   
  
(minus Daniel...NOOOOOOOOOOOO) in the elevator.  
  
Janet was clutching the towel so hard her knuckles where turning white. She was   
  
shaking Uncontrollably. She could still feel his touches on her upper body tingling with   
  
delight.  
  
"Oh Colonel she moaned loudly"  
  
She heard a burst of laughter coming from the the cubicles   
  
GOD Damnit Janet!!! she scolded to herself. He heard you! AGAIN!  
  
She ran out of the locker rooms. The Colonel's boisterous laughter echoing in the   
  
background. She ran down the hallway thanking god (not the goauld kind!) That   
  
there was hardly anyone around Skidded into her quarters and slammed the door shut.   
  
Breathing heavily she stared at the door. Then her shoulders sagged she lifted her   
  
hands to her face let out a small high pinched sob  
  
Janet's conscious: Stupid women!! Would you quit with the little girly moans!!  
  
She turned and flung herself onto the bed........  
  
This was tooo much....She was sooo tired she could cry...  
  
Janet's Conscious: Stupid Author!! Don't give her ideas!!!  
  
Janet hadn't bothered to turn the light on when she entered the room. It was almost   
  
complete Darkness, almost, if it wasn't for the light peering through the small   
  
slit at the bottom of the door.   
  
She knew that no would walk into her room being the CMO of the SGC had it's perks   
  
be sides there was hardly anyone at the base ..except for the Colonel. The thought of him made   
  
her shiver again................................that did it!  
  
Her conscious had enough...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Janet's conscious: Ok That's it time to put you to bed.... Hello Sub C how are you   
  
mate?  
  
Janet's Sub Conscious: I am great buddy... I am guessing this is my shift?  
  
Janet's Conscious: Yes, our little girl is getting worked up again, the body department  
  
really can't handle it anymore the fatigue section is getting out of control.   
  
Janet's Sub Conscious: No problems I will go tell the captain  
  
Janet's Brain: No problem sub C I will have her in Rem mode at no time at all  
  
"Heart rate slowing down" "Blood pressure decreasing" "Adrenalin being suppressed"  
  
"breathing is relaxed" "Muscle tension is decreasing" "and Fatigue has been   
  
neutralized"  
  
Sub conscious she is all yours.  
  
Janet's Sub C: Thanks Captain  
  
Janet's Conscious: Sub C, she is only wearing a towel.  
  
Janet's Sub C: That doesn't matter, she will be ok.  
  
Janet's Conscious: Ok then see you in the morning, bye.  
  
Janet's Sub conscious: bye. Initiating dream sequence: ..OH NOT AGAIN  
  
Janet's Brain: Sorry Sub C but that was her last thought of the day.  
  
Janet's sub C: Yes captain......ok, Initiating dream sequence 'sigh' titled   
  
Colonel O'neil01001  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
0100  
  
Janet woke with a start.  
  
OhmiGod (I seem to be saying that a lot!)  
  
Someone is in my room!!  
  
She sat up she saw the intruder looming over the front of the bed.   
  
Something clicked in her head. I know who that is. I recognise that stance.   
  
Pleasure rushed through her veins.  
  
Colonel O'Neil!!!  
  
Not finished 


End file.
